The Obsession of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Kylandor
Summary: Haruhi once mentioned Sliders and sure enough her wish was granted though she being the cause is doubtful. To his universe, she and the events around her were complete fiction. Anybody else would kill to be in these circumstances but he knew otherwise. He knew the dangers and his own feelings will get in the way. The question is, how will his presence change things? Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Slider

"Becareful what you wish for. You just might get it."

* * *

Foreword:

This fic is focused on the OC Ray Zenji. Technically this fic starts when The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi starts though the timeline and technology available are different (If TMoSH began in January of 2015 instead of sometime in 2003, meaning Touchscreen phones, all the computer games and fiction of today except for TMoSH itself but only within Haruhi's native universe, PS4s and other modern inventions. The politics of Suzumiya Haruhi's universe are different however due to her unconscious altercations though so far only the espers, time travelers and aliens have noticed this and technically Ray Zenji, the unintended slider.

Normally I describe OCs as they make an appearance but because of the fact that this is entirely centered around the experiences of the OC and will not be changing Point of Views like previous fics I intend to describe his appearance and age now.

Raymond Zenji:

Age: 16

Heritage : Latino & Portuguese descent, several other minor heritages but primarily those two.

Build : Slightly Below Average (He's got stamina on his side but as far as muscle tone he isn't capable of overpowering a physically able individual, which means Haruhi would be able to overpower him given her abnormal strength and stamina, if he actually got into a fight with her, he would lose. Other less-able bodied individuals however he can defeat, he also knows a degree of martial arts despite being self-taught and thus is not entirely at a disadvantage if he has to fight. Against a TFEI such as Asakura Ryoko he has no chance in hell.)

Height : 5"7

* * *

A small sub-urban area, United States. Date: Sept. 15, 2015 [Universe Classification : AU-119ECQ]

* * *

Another boring day. One that involved watching videos online. It was no secret how far his interests went when it came to Japanese Anime but his own personal dilemma was known to himself and God alone. Still at the same time to most people this life wasn't so bad.

Raymond Zenji, an ordinary person with an otherwise boring and ordinary life though there were a few highlights. He did know the technique behind several martial arts and though he was self-taught he still knew enough to protect himself though he wasn't exactly at the level of perfection as some comic book characters but he was able to defend himself if pressured.

As the years went by he picked up the Japanese language, spoken and written. Kanji eluded him slightly but he had a concept on it.

Turning off the computer he stretched with a yawn, exhaustion kicking in.

As the next day came fate decreed, or perhaps to another's point of view, a goddess. To him however, it was an odd event.

There is an old saying in both universes.

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Kobe, Japan. Date: 2015 [Universe Classification : AU-118APQ], Several months later

* * *

She had introduced herself to everyone, although he wasn't the only person staring his reason for staring was different than everyone else, they were likely simply surprised anyone would say that.

But for Ray Zenji, age 16, he was staring because of the familiarity of the statement, as if the school uniforms weren't enough.

To him things had to come through events, this was real life, not an anime, human faces are much more detailed than on anime and the only resemblance was the uniform (Which every other girl in the school was wearing) and the yellow hairband. Her long hair and the point of time both scared and intrigued the stranded slider.

Several Months it took for him to set up an identity and find a place to live, living alone was more difficult, especially in a foreign country though he had found a part-time job at a small shop nearby. What made things more difficult was this entire situation.

Suzumiya Haruhi, the name alone stirs your attention. Ray resumed his attention forward, he had already introduced himself beforehand in a simple manner, all the years before this he was homeschooled, a public education was alien to him at the moment, lessons were not the issue as he did possess an above-average intelligence but the issue was potentially peer pressure though he had few intentions at first to be outgoing, now however he had several thoughts on his mind but for the moment he was going to play it safe and avoid contact. After all he knew potential future events, this meant if he wanted to avoid being stabbed in the knife by their class president, Asakura Ryoko, he needed to avoid garnering Suzumiya Haruhi's attention. One word explained her, one word.

Shinjin.

In Buddhist terms it fit her perfectly, she was a physical human but with powers and abilities beyond conventional understanding, still despite this fact Ray did not consider her a deity, merely an oddity in basic terms but still at the same time he clenched his teeth slightly as she sat down. However while anyone else might kill to be in this situation Ray knew that this situation could get him killed.

Be it because of aliens, an insane time traveler or a time traveler seeking to preserve history at all costs (He being a slider, knowing this because all of this was supposed to be fiction, not to mention a website he put up no longer existed at all, his social media accounts didn't exist, as far as he knew, he was never born in this universe, no doppleganger to keep track of. But if he was here with nobody's place to take, then surely his own family must be in a fit by now, if time passed at the same linear level in both universes than he was missing for several months, though the time and date meant he was not only in another universe but also in the past, if only at the beginning of the year.

Time passed and avoiding contact with Haruhi was extremely easy, for now. One incident Ray knew would happen beforehand and he sped out of the room as quickly as possible. A mistake perhaps as Haruhi had yet to begin to change, though the rest of the class was shoved out afterwards, Ryoko took a glance at Ray, something that he barely avoided revealing that he noticed, and more importantly, that it terrified him. Although her cheerful façade was up, he knew it was a façade, that she really had no true concept on emotions and wouldn't hesitate to kill if it suited her motives, added fact that although Ray could easily fight off a person of her build, she wasn't human, she could move at extremely rapid velocities and even immobilize Ray with merely a thought.

* * *

As time passed Ray noticed Haruhi had cut her hair short, a loudmouth by the name of Taniguchi revealed to him that apparently someone whose nickname, and it might as well be his given name too since everyone uses it, Ray knew otherwise but for some reason Kyon sounded more appropriate given what he knew.

Regardless the fact was that both from Taniguchi and his own personal knowledge of the future meant that the SOS-dan would soon be forming and Ray needed to keep his emotions in full check. Not that he would have ill intentions regarding the upcoming "incident" but then again, he would. That incident is what caused the odd feeling that although Haruhi is interesting beyond words, he still occasionally gets the urge to punch her when she acted up. Granted none of this has happened yet but when it does, he will have to fight his own self hard in order to avoid an even worse incident (Possibly involving closed space.)

And indeed as time passed, the SOS-dan had formed and as Ray suspected, his very presence was a rock tossed into a river, interrupting the flow of time.

Despite his foreknowledge Ray had decided to join the Computer Research Club as he was a bit of a technical genius when it came to programming and immediately the door slammed open, Ray immediately knew what was going to happen.

Haruhi marched in and the sudden change in attitude from the last time Ray noticed her had been like a firecracker going off, she was forward and eccentric beyond words and the Club President seemed to be trying to avoid losing a good computer, Haruhi was about to pull off her stunt, slowly leading Mikuru towards the club president when Ray got between the two, shooting a look which gave even Suzumiya Haruhi a pause.

Mikuru's eye widened, she had begun to realize the time was coming for the SOS-dan's rise but now things were different.

Ray spoke, saying "You're intent is obviously clear here. I would rather want to avoid an incident. Instead of harassing us how about I help you set up a spare computer I have from my own home, I'll bring it over tomorrow and you can tell me where to set it up. No hassle required."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before saying "Is that a promise?" Ray nodded and said "It is. Now can you kindly get out?"

Kyon felt a bit tense as if Haruhi was going to do something and indeed she did, intending to make Raymond the blackmail victim but however his reflexes didn't allow it, Haruhi pushed Mikuru forward only for Ray to twirl about and stop her fall without being in a difficult position. Ray immediately focused his attention on Haruhi as Mikuru got her footing and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform for a moment before forcing himself to calm down and released her, saying "You'll have the computer tomorrow. Get, the, hell, out."

Haruhi decided that he wasn't going to be easy to deal with and began to leave, gesturing Kyon and Mikuru to leave. Mikuru took a glance at Ray, seemingly thankful for him averting the situation that would have arose but as she turned her head, her face became briefly concerned. Ray sighed as the club president said "Are you really going to give her a computer?" Ray nodded and said "Yeah, it's a decent model too, I customized it for gaming too. Not as good as my primary but it's better than anything you have here. Besides I knew she was not going to back down without getting something." The club president replied "How did you figure what she was going to do?" Ray took a glance at him and sighed before saying "I know her, not personally but of her. Trust me, she would have gotten what she wanted in the end at your expense."

That answer seemed to be sufficient for him and their day went by as normal.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Ray entered his apartment with a slight yawn as he closed the door. The day could have gone better as he probably just made an enemy of Haruhi though he knew that he was going to have to keep his promise tomorrow or his head would roll or worse.

Setting up his spare for travel he lacked the time (And energy) to format it properly, he would just have to do it in the literature club room. Walking towards his bed he noticed a woman, about 26 years of age, standing next to his bed, looking right at him.

It definitely was an older version of Asahina Mikuru, the girl he saved from emotional distress but somehow he knew she wasn't here to thank him.

Ray's exhaustion was gone, he stared directly at her face and stood slightly bent as if ready to react to hostility but not in an obvious fighting stance, more like a prepared for an unexpected problem stance.

She waved lightly and said "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any problems. I just have a simple question really. Who are you?"

Ray replied "Ray Zenji. I don't want any trouble, I had no intention of being involved in the events that are going to happen. I'll put it simply. I was walking to the store one day and suddenly appeared in this city at the end of last year. After a lot of paperwork and other hassles I seem to have settled in just fine. All of this, should be fiction so I'll assume that I somehow was transferred to another universe. I have no idea on how to get back and honestly, if I was given the chance I don't think I would take it. I was rather fond of this particular fiction." Mikuru replied "Well don't get too fond, if what you say is true than you know that there are dangers coming."

Ray nodded and said "And possibly some I don't know about because I seem to have thrown a rock in the river so to speak. I know that my actions there shouldn't have happened even without your little visit here. I'm just trying to make do here, apparently I don't exist in this universe or rather more specifically I don't have a doppleganger, evidenced further by the fact that you don't know who I am."

Mikuru nodded and said "Well, so far I don't think you'll cause any real harm but I do want you to be careful with how you respond to Haruhi." Ray smirked and replied "You mean avoid the urge to punch her in the face when she's about to drag your younger self in a very embarrassing outfit?" Mikuru nodded a bit, her face slightly embarrassed at the memory of that incident. Ray sighed and said "Well if I'm there I might not be able to avoid trying to stop her, but if I'm not then there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Mikuru sighed and said "Just be careful, there's a good chance you've already changed things too much."

Mikuru seemed to fade out of existence in a slight flash which wasn't actually that bright. Ray sighed and said "Not one 'Classified Information'. I'm going to assume my foreknowledge is enough for clearance I suppose, that or she is in a higher position."

Ray proceeded to get some sleep, tomorrow he had a computer to set up.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

A few eyes looked towards Ray as he had his spare computer on the back of his bike in a basket for carrying things attached to said bike. Class had yet to start and he walked towards the Literature club room which at the moment had only Nagato Yuki as it's occupant. Ray set the computer on the primary desk by the window, though a bit heavy his bike wasn't a weak one and he was able to bring a monitor, keyboard and a mouse. He intentionally bought a regular mouse as he preferred trackball mice but to him, using a normal mouse is a bit annoying and it was a bit of spite sent in Haruhi's direction. Nagato was well aware of Haruhi's antics and didn't say anything at first but when Ray was about to leave she tapped his shoulder, holding out a book, seemingly wanting to lend it to him. Ray grabbed it and said "You want to lend this to me?" Nagato merely nodded and Ray nodded in return, saying "Thank you."

Ray later set the book in his backpack which he then placed in his locker. Either Nagato was going to give him the "Haruhi is an abnormality" speech or perhaps knew he was a slider and was going to bring that up. Either way he didn't feel afraid of Nagato, knowing that history had shown her intentions benign and perhaps even friendly. It was Asakura Ryoko who scared the shit out of him. It wasn't so much that he knew what she was capable of but also that he knew she was capable of that and hiding behind an innocent smile. If he didn't have any foreknowledge of what was going to happen he would consider her Kind, Beautiful and certainly worth the risk of being turned down but he had foreknowledge and was glad for it. Homicidal maniacs did not pique his interest though still, he felt occasionally the urge to reason with her, that by taking the action she was planning on taking, she risks the very existence of the Integrated Data Thought Entity and herself because Haruhi is, in point of fact, immature psychologically.

Other things concerned him however, if he was merely an observer who couldn't interact with this universe he would have nothing to worry about but the individual known as "Fujiwara" is not the kind to ignore minor elements. This fact seemed to echo Mikuru's warning as this means, in about a year and a half, Haruhi's life would be in danger. That thought sent a chill down Ray's spine, he did not want to see her fall to her death from just outside the window of her clubroom, strapped to a cross as some kind of sick joke no less. Ray made a simple mental note to himself, a grim one indeed as technically Fujiwara hadn't done anything yet but in Hindsight Ray knew what could, and would happen.

If he ever gets the chance to quietly wring the life out of Fujiwara, he would do so. This was the only time Ray felt the urge to kill someone who had yet to do anything serious though because of his foreknowledge, Fujiwara was already to his mind, an attempted murderer and Ray would rather risk a crime according to the law of this world than to permit Fujiwara the chance of killing Haruhi, if he can accomplish this before it's too late, than there would be no reason for Kuyou Suyou to try and kill Haruhi.

Ray sighed as he closed his locker, trying to shake off the grim thoughts going on in his mind. He was actually envious of Haruhi's naiveté at this point. If he was present with Kyon when Fujiwara and Kyoko drag him into closed space, he'll snap the time traveler's neck even if it risks Kyoko blasting him with energy.

* * *

Literature Club Room

* * *

Time passed and Ray was setting up the spare computer, a level above the ones the Computer Club had, customized extensively too, he did not expect to part with this but then again, this was Suzumiya Haruhi and he had made a promise, despite first glance, he kept his promises.

Setting up an Internet connection took the most time but in the end he had the thing set up for them, he wrote down some instructions and a quick Q&A, he didn't have to do that but he wasn't entirely angry at Haruhi, he did know it was going to happen and he managed to avoid the problem.

Haruhi asked "Is it set up yet?" Ray sighed, replying "Yes, pretty much. I set up a wireless connection so you won't have any problems with the internet unless it's on their end."

Kyon said, albeit under his breath "I'm surprised you were willing to do this at all."

Ray replied "I keep my promises. Speaking of which, I apologize for grabbing you by the collar yesterday Haruhi. That said, I do not apologize for preventing you from trying to blackmail me."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before saying "I accept your apology. If we have any problems with the computer we'll need your help though." Ray nodded and said "My phone number is in the Q&A I left for you, it's the answer for 'If you need to contact me for any problems'."

Ray was about to walk towards the door when Haruhi grabbed his arm, saying "I am a bit curious though as to how you knew what I was going to do." Ray took a glance at her for a moment before replying "Intuition, can I go now?" Haruhi seemed to close the distance, staring directly into Ray's eyes with suspicion, he could feel her breath moments before she decided to let go of his arm, though an invasion of his personal space it didn't make him feel unnerved as much as it should, Haruhi's facial expression seemed to give the impression that she was aware of that fact. Ray sighed and said "Don't, do that again." and walked out.

As he closed the door behind him he leaned against the wall for a moment, letting out a sharp exhale. His damned emotions were running high and he was fighting himself to stay in control. As far as he knew, Haruhi was incredibly perceptive and most likely noticed his reaction, it was probably a test, she probably became suspicious when he promised to give her a computer before she tried to blackmail him. His 'Intuition' excuse probably didn't fly either. Ray thought one of two things was going to happen, She was either going to drag him from the Computer Club into the SOS-dan or she was going to start ignoring him unless there was trouble with the computer.

Catching his breath he went back to the Computer Club, only a few members including their club president were there and right now he was helping them work on a project they were planning for the upcoming festival.

Again history would be changed as Day of the Saggitarius III would be a more complex game with Ray's help, involving more than just a mass of ships attacking and retreating, he convinced them to make it more along the lines of a stradegy game with some shorter scenarios for quick play, knowing that they would be useful for when, if the computer club sought to challenge the SOS-dan though that was unlikely given the fact that Ray gave her one of his computers, not one from the club.

As time and classes passed Ray slumped his head on a keyboard, the computer he had turned off and right now, he felt some kind of strange feeling he hadn't felt before or rather, something he did feel before but now it was gnawing at him. The Club President noticed this and said "That girl give you problems?" Ray replied "I suppose, not in the way I expected though."

He was too obvious, the president replied "You, can't be serious? She tried to blackmail you. Hell if I got any impressions it was that you hated her, not the opposite." Ray stared at him for a moment, slightly hostile in his glance as he said "Don't tell anyone about your theories. So as to satisfy your curiosity I didn't need to promise anything to her, I could have kept her from blackmailing us without giving away a very expensive computer. If you start mouthing off then sooner or later rumors will spread." The prez replied "If you feel that way then why not just tell her."

Ray sighed and replied "You don't know her like I do, confessing my feelings in the open will push her further away. Just go ask Taniguchi about her past if you want, just don't mention me at all, not even vaguely. Besides I think I blew my chance already, she's very perceptive." The club prez shook his head slightly and said "Man, you've never showed interest in anyone before and when you finally do, you pick the weirdest person in existence."

Ray got up, saying "She's interesting, I guess most would call her weird or strange but honestly, I don't care." After saying that Ray proceeded to leave, the club prez wasn't entirely surprised though as Haruhi was indeed very attractive, sent a few feelings his way at first glance though once she started talking, he immediately lost interest.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Ray had found the piece of paper asking him to meet Nagato in the book and as he arrived at the spot, she wasn't the only one there, Kyon was also present though he seemed to be a day late.

In Nagato's apartment, she made her long explanation of Suzumiya Haruhi, though Kyon lost his train of thought, Ray paid close attention to her words.

After some time Kyon left though Nagato asked Ray to stay a little longer which he did.

When Kyon was gone, Nagato said "You did not seem surprised at the information I revealed." Ray nodded and said "I was aware of it before. I was also aware of who you are, more importantly, who Asakura Ryoko is."

Nagato moved her head up slightly, looking directly at Ray's eyes, she was possibly intrigued or surprised that Ray knew Asakura Ryoko was an independent terminal like herself. Despite Nagato's seemingly poor ability to project emotion or proper facial expressions, Ray caught on and said "If you're about to ask me what my intentions are, it's probably similar to your own. I wish to observe Suzumiya Haruhi. Obviously I'm just an ordinary human but there is something special about me. Somehow though the means and why elude me, I was pulled from my own universe into this one. Most of the events around Haruhi seem to have happened three years ago, this happened, technically, a year in advance, and placed me here sometime in September, 2014. I suppose this makes me a slider but that could be inaccurate because I don't know if that was the how on my presence here. I do however possess foreknowledge of possible futures because in my universe, all of this was fiction. I know events concerning Haruhi, from Kyon's point of view, up to about a year and a half from now. This is how I know much about you and what is to come." Nagato seemed to take this seriously as she replied "Could you share this information, it would possibly assist us in observing Suzumiya Haruhi further."

Ray replied "I suppose I could but my very presence here has begun to change things. As far as I know Haruhi blackmailed the Computer Research Club and got one of their computers, what she intended to do there she accomplished in the fiction, here however I intervened and changed things. Also the time and technology is somewhat off, the year the fiction took place in was 2003 I believe. This universe might possess slight differences than the fiction I know. Just the fact of what has happened proves the theory on multiple universe which means the possibility of an infinite amount of universes within the multiverse aside from my own and yours."

Nagato nodded and replied "Meaning the information you possess may not be entirely accurate or you may have changed what you know will happen. This does not make it useless however." Ray sighed and said "I personally do not want to reveal this information, even to you. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't want to cause a butterfly effect that could eventually jeopardize Haruhi's life. I hope you can keep this to yourself but, I have romantic feelings for her. Put even more simply, I love her. To me however I keep thinking this is just part of an obsession. I've written a bit of fanfiction on this fiction before but to actually be inside this universe, interacting with the people in it. It's a bit overwhelming sometimes, I'm not built like you, I can't process the same level of information you can and not be emotionally affected by it." Nagato again nodded, understanding his position somewhat though not entirely, her experience with humans is limited to only 3 years. She spoke, saying "I see, what would you be willing to share then if not all the information you possess."

Ray closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, saying "Sometime in the future another group of Data Based life, though not much was revealed about them, I do know that they will present a problem for Haruhi's safety in the future, particularly at the end of the extent of my foreknowledge. I can't do much to help except. Well I just hope it doesn't come to that. I was hoping you could prevent that danger without taking a life."

Nagato was silent for a moment before saying "There is someone who you have the capacity to kill that will bring danger to Suzumiya Haruhi's life. You would rather avoid taking what you consider going past your personal moral judgement but at the same time would rather undertake such an action instead of allowing Suzumiya's life to be endangered."

Ray stared for a moment before nodding and replying "Pretty much. He gave off the alias Fujiwara. Also, please don't threaten anyone else. I don't want people to die or be imprisoned unjustly. Let the time travelers sort out his punishment."

Nagato again was silent before saying "We are aware of an individual who calls himself Fujiwara. So far he has assisted an organization of individuals that as far as we know, are concerned with Suzumiya Haruhi's abilities. We do not desire to interfere unless it pertains to our own survival. I apologize but we cannot help you with this. There are some who may agree but they are in the minority."

Ray sighed and said "Alright, it was worth a shot. I have one other question though. Am I in that closet as well as Kyon and Mikuru?" he pointed to a closed closet space, Nagato merely nodded without a verbal response. Ray nodded and sat up, apparently sometime in the future, he was going to have a little time travel trip. Nagato probably assumed his foreknowledge was aware that she had been linked to her future self regarding the time travel incident. Ray left though with an idea that may agitate the time travelers. What if he used his awareness of the future (and technically the past) to his advantage. What if he was John Smith and not Kyon. Haruhi may have been staring at him out of a brief recognition but she didn't mention anything about the possibility of seeing him in the past. Ray in the end however decided that he was probably just flattering himself and brushed off the thought, proceeding to leave and go to his home.

* * *

Several days later.

* * *

Ray left the Computer Clubroom, he was about to head home as the day was otherwise uneventful when suddenly a sight appeared, one he did not want to see.

Suzumiya Haruhi and Asahina Mikuru, both dressed as Bunny Girls. Haruhi was dragging Mikuru, not paying attention to where she was going as she bumped into Ray who was standing in her way. The two were more or less of similar height (which meant Ray was short for his age as usually men are taller than most women.) Haruhi turned her head, Ray did his best to focus on Haruhi's eyes and not elsewhere, something that he managed to accomplish. Haruhi simply said in a low yet stern tone "Move."

Ray replied "What the hell is going on here?"

Haruhi let go of Mikuru who slowly backed away as Haruhi stared directly at Ray, saying "I said, move." Ray shook his head and said "Do you seriously believe I'm going to let you drag that girl into something she doesn't want to do? Can you imagine what would happen if a large number of people saw the two of you like this?"

Haruhi replied "That's the whole point. Nobody seems to be paying much attention to us so I figured handing out flyers would be a good idea. The clothes are just to get attention." Ray sighed and said "Yeah, the wrong kind of attention. What happens if someone gets ill intentions just by seeing the two of you as you are, not to mention the school faculty won't tolerate this." Haruhi sighed and said "Look, either get out of the way, or I'll make you get out of the way."

Ray moved his head closer to Haruhi without stepping forward, not as closely as Haruhi stared at him days ago but still close. He spoke, saying "Try it." with a slightly threatening tone.

Haruhi sighed and her facial expression changed, she grabbed Ray by the necktie of his uniform and slammed him against the wall, saying "Don't get in my way again." Ray grabbed her other hand and bent her fingers back, causing a sudden burst of pain to fill Haruhi's hand as she couldn't keep in a standing position, no longer grasping Ray's necktie, instead on her knees as Ray released her fingers and spoke, not to her but to Mikuru, saying "Go back and change, you don't have to do whatever she intends on making you do."

Pain overcame Ray, in the wrong place as he felt a knee driving into a very vulnerable spot, almost instantly he found himself on the floor.

Haruhi bent over, poking his shoulder with her finger whilst saying "Not so tough now, are you?" Ray lost it, he lost his temper at that.

Ray rolled rapidly, tripping Haruhi in the process and as he got up he pulled Haruhi up by the hair, causing pain. He shoved her against the wall and punched her once, hard, in the gut. Haruhi forced herself to ignore the pain however and rotated herself into a roundhouse kick, sending her foot into Ray's side and as a result, he was knocked to the ground clutching his side, Haruhi kicked hard enough that he was begging God that none of his ribs were broken.

Mikuru wasn't in sight anymore, having gone into the SOS-dan's clubroom and slammed the door behind her. Kyon got between Ray and Haruhi and said "Enough. Haruhi, I agree you shouldn't be doing this, but that doesn't mean Ray has the right to do what he did."

Ray got up and stared at Haruhi who stared back. Ray sighed and said "You're right, I didn't need to go that far. I'm sorry." Haruhi sighed and said "Meet me here tomorrow. Since Mikuru went inside I'll just hand out flyers on my own."

Ray sighed, quite honestly he hoped this was the last time something like this would happen, in fact he didn't intend for a fight to break out, Haruhi was too stubborn to let things go by.

* * *

Time passed and Ray managed to get through classes without too much difficulty though still as he grabbed his things and slung over his backpack he felt something bother him, hopefully Haruhi won't hold a grudge but it was only these two incidents that agitated him on the issue. Still as Ray walked out to leave, there was Haruhi, the teachers hadn't come out or noticed yet. Ray walked past Haruhi who seemed to ignore him only for Ray to rapidly snatch one of the flyers from her hands and keep on walking, not looking back. Haruhi likely shot a glance his way but that was an assumption as she didn't say anything else. However there was a slight issue as Taniguchi seemed to have noticed his hostility when he grabbed the flyer, he would probably be bothering him tomorrow but either way, Ray was intent on just getting home, resting a bit and getting to his night job that was keeping him with a home.

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

Ray expected a visit from the time traveler but it didn't happen. After today was the weekend which meant a break from the antics of Suzumiya Haruhi, hopefully.

Ray actually bothered to read the flyer once he got to his apartment, not caring too much specifically for it but was intrigued slightly.

Walking up to the SOS-dan's clubroom after classes (Ray kept a mental note of it's actual name seeing as Haruhi had yet to come up with this name yet.) Ray waited for a moment and sure enough Haruhi walked out of the door along with another individual, Koizumi Itsuki.

He made a brief introduction, his name, before leaving the two. Haruhi told Ray to follow her, her voice wasn't hostile as Ray expected but still he complied.

The two found themselves at a small stream in a public park, ironically this place seemed to look much like the place where Mikuru would(if she hasn't already) tell Kyon that she was a time traveler.

Haruhi sat down and pointed to the open spot on the bench next to her as if demanding Ray sit there.

Ray sighed and sat down, about to speak but Haruhi spoke first, saying "I want you to keep your distance from now on. I just can't be near someone who seems to have a lot of hate-" Ray interrupted, saying "I don't hate you." He had to speak rather loudly as Haruhi tried to speak louder but Ray was loud enough to interrupt her regardless.

Ray continued, saying "Look, I lost control of my temper yesterday and I apologize. I don't hate you, I just can't tolerate bullies. There is absolutely no need for you to treat Asahina like you do. People have their own wants and needs, trying to impose yours over other people is only going to get you in trouble sooner or later. I don't want anyone I know to end up wasting away their life rotting in prison or having a juvenile record or worse, getting the wrong attention."

Haruhi sighed before saying "What is it with that phrase, 'The wrong attention'. Kyon pesters me with it, the teachers pestered me with it and you pester me with it."

Ray replied "Because it's true, it can happen. One day you're going to do something and someone is going to retaliate and there is nothing you can say or do to stop them. This is not a pretty world Haruhi and the last thing I want to happen is for you to eventually piss off the wrong person an-" Haruhi stared towards him, interrupting and saying "And what?" as if she were daring him to answer the question.

Ray continued, saying "Oh, I don't know, maybe someone excessively violent who would either beat you to death or close to it, force himself on you, both or worse. I admit I shouldn't have hit you but at the same time I don't want you to end up in a dark corner of the world either hospitalized or losing the will to live. There are bad people in the world and nothing you say will change that. Now let me say once again, I honestly apologize for hitting you yesterday and I promise not to have a repeat performance."

Haruhi was silent for a moment before saying "You grabbed one of the flyers. I decided on a name for my club now. The SOS-dan. If you're truly sorry and want to make it up to me then you can quit the Computer Club and join the SOS-dan. Agree to this and I'll forgive you as if the fight never happened."

Ray was surprised Haruhi was actually willing to forgive him, he was beginning to think it was futile to hope for that and the fact that the requirements were so light. Ray nodded and said "Alright, I don't have any problems with that. May I ask what the purpose of the SOS-dan is?"

Haruhi's usual grin made itself known as she said "The purpose of the SOS-dan is to find Aliens, Time Travelers and Espers and hang out with them."

Ray smirked slightly and said "What about sliders, are they in that list too?" Haruhi took this as sarcasm and said "Yes, anything other than ordinary humans is the point." Ray sighed and said "I was serious in my question. I do believe in the possibility of Extraterrestial life, that Time Travel can be accomplished and supernatural abilities are possible, evolution or advanced technology could easily enable otherwise otherworldly abilities. Don't assume that you're the only one who believes in these things in a serious manner." Haruhi nodded and said "Ray, I have a question before we're done here." Ray nodded, waiting for her to ask it.

Haruhi spoke, saying "I've noticed some things about you myself that seem different. You seem to know how I will react to certain things before I give any impression of an action. You also grinned slightly when I mentioned the SOS-dan. Is something about all this familiar to you?" Ray was speechless for a moment, he had almost forgotten how perceptive Suzumiya Haruhi was and even if he were to explain his circumstances, he had no evidence. Ray sighed and after a moment more, said "It would be difficult to explain exactly but I've heard of you, mostly from that loudmouth Taniguchi, I don't care too much about second-hand opinions but I don't really think it's appropriate to ask some of the questions I want to ask. As for the SOS-dan, well I just have good hopes for it despite what's happened. The only reason I'm in the Computer Research Club is because I'm good with computers but truth be told I'd rather be in your club since interesting things keep happening around you. Never a dull moment when you're concerned I guess."

Haruhi nodded and said "Well, I'll let you ask any question you want to ask. Something about you is familiar to me and I think you have a similar feeling. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not confessing anything to you. In point of fact I believe Love to be a mental illness but still, I'm a healthy growing woman, I get urges sometimes. In all honesty though they're never much more than the need to socialize with someone interesting or at least someone who seems interesting at first. In the end I'm not interested in Ordinary Humans, maybe a Time Traveler, Alien or Esper would be interesting. Sliders too, life would just be more interesting like that."

Ray replied "I see. Well, if I put it one way, you are familiar to me. I do seem to know what you might be planning next but at the same time you are unpredictable to a good extent. I don't necessarily agree with you on the topic of love though. A mental illness is something that is the result of some kind of physiological or psychological damage to your brain. Love is an aspect both chemical and psychological. It's the combination of how the human body works and the fact that humanity is a social species, we cooperate and interact with eachother in order to progress and maintain our lives. Hormones can be annoying sometimes yes but at the same time emotions are what drive humanity to accomplish new things. Exploration, new technologies, discoveries and even politics. Sure they can cause problems but in the end humans are very emotional, it's a part of who we are and it's not something we should change. I suppose my questions involve some rumors Taniguchi spread about but I still don't feel like asking them. It's inappropriate and I don't want to send the wrong message with such questions."

Haruhi nodded and said "Well if you mean the rumors about me going out with anyone who simply asked, most of them are probably true. There were some people I turned down outright but in the end there just wasn't anybody interesting. That incident in junior high with the sign I drew in the school yard isn't any secret of any kind."

Ray replied "Well, I suppose that answers most of my questions then. One I will ask, since you're willing to talk about these things. Is how would you react if you got the urge to interact on a deeper level and that urge never left you."

Haruhi was silent for a moment before saying "I honestly don't know the answer to that question. If it happens then it'll happen but I don't anticipate it happening, not anytime soon anyway. It would be nice if there was someone interesting out there but if not, then that's just how it is. Don't you ever wonder that your existence isn't really significant?"

Ray nodded and said "Sometimes I wonder if there is any point to my actions. I also then remember that I still have a lot of years ahead of me, assuming I don't do anything stupid. But in the end no matter how insignificant you seem, you know there's a plan, a design in things to come. No matter how small a part may be, if it's what makes up the machine, the machine can't operate without it. Small or large, changing any one of them changes how it works, if it works or what it does. Have you ever heard of chaos theory?" Haruhi shook her head slightly to which Ray replied "Chaos Theory is the theory in which all things, no matter how random or insignificant still have a discernable pattern. That nothing is random. What we interpret as random events or chaos is actually just another necessary piece of a pattern or plan. Basically, no matter how small or insignificant you think your existence is, you're still an important part of the universe, yet alone humanity in general."

Haruhi remained silent for a moment before saying "I don't disagree with that statement but at the same time, when is that going to benefit me, if at all, or anyone else in a similar situation."

Ray replied "Maybe it will, perhaps it wont. You'll just have to make best of what happens around you. You already seem to be doing that well, forming the SOS-dan."

Haruhi spoke, saying "I just don't feel it's enough. I've got the club up and running, you'll make the sixth member including myself but still." Ray replied "Give it time, things will happen. Believe me when I say interesting things are already starting to happen." Haruhi shot Ray a skeptical look and said "You're just saying that."

Ray shook his head and said "No, I mean it. Just open your eyes a bit more. You seemed to be very up in spirits. Look I'll say it again, I'm sorry for what happened, it seems I lowered your spirits with that incident too. I'm sorry." Haruhi nodded and said "I guess you're right. That fight seemed like some kind of wake up call I guess. Can you promise me something?"

Ray replied "As long as it's something that I can actually do, I am only human after all." Haruhi nodded and said "First, don't tell anyone about this promise. I just feel the need to say this. If it turns out that there's nobody interesting like say Aliens, time travelers, espers or sliders. Would you be willing to see if you're interesting enough?"

Ray was puzzled for a moment before realizing what exactly she was asking. Ray wanted to speak immediately but held back for a second to keep himself in control so he could give a serious response. He spoke, saying "I suppose so, but only if you promise to actually be serious about it. Assuming that you meant attempting a romantic relationship." Haruhi nodded and said "I did mean that but still, don't get any hopes up. I don't intend on giving up on the unknown anytime soon. I just..."

Ray sighed and said "You just want a fallback option don't you?" Haruhi nodded slowly before saying "Until that time comes, just forget I ever mentioned it."

Ray nodded and said "Alright. In that case I should get going, I have a part-time job I can't lose." Haruhi said "Financial problems?" Ray looked at her as he got up, saying "I suppose. I live alone so theres no family to help out. Not even distant relatives, none I'm aware of anyway."

Haruhi spoke up, saying "Ray, I do have one more question." Ray replied "Shoot."

"Are we friends now?" she asked.

Ray gave a slight smile and with a tone that seemed to have no room for dishonesty he said "Yeah, we're friends. Catch you later Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Ray walked towards his bedroom and again there was a presence, but not the one he would expect, nor want.

A young adult with blonde hair, Japanese in facial features and some type of sneer painted on his face. The mere face brought the words "Sneering Bastard" to mind which allowed Ray to make a guess at who this was.

Fujiwara spoke, saying "Well, you're an interesting addition to the timeline. I suppose you're aware of what Haruhi is?"

Ray replied "Who, the word is who and if you know that I'm a slider then I'll say that I know exactly who you are, and what you intend to do. I suggest you keep your distance because I don't give a damn what your reasons are. If you threaten Haruhi's life or if events start unfolding to give me suspect that your intentions aren't changing, I'll kill you. If you don't get out of my room in 30 seconds, I'll kill you."

Ray was serious and Fujiwara knew it, he could tell by Ray's stare that he was barely holding back attempting to kill him. Fujiwara sighed and said "Fine, be that way. But I will warn you that sooner or later, your attitude about Haruhi will change."

Ray replied "I doubt any trip through closed space will change my mind. I'll live up to my promise, don't ever doubt that."

Fujiwara's smirk disappeared as he said before activating his TPDD, saying "Never did doubt it."

As Fujiwara disappeared in the same manner as Mikuru, Ray sighed and dug about under his bed.

A last resort, he was surprised at how easy it was to get it even in a country like Japan.

A M92F Beretta 9mm Pistol, commonplace actually. 15 rounds and although Ray only had one clip, that was more than enough bullets to put an end to Fujiwara's life.

Only if necessary as he tucked it back under his bed, there was a small latch that opened with a sliding compartment to hide the firearm, an improvement to his room that only he knew about. Because he was alien to this timeline and to this universe in general meant that he probably didn't need to worry about the time travelers finding it. What he did need to worry about was Kuyou Suyou or Asakura Ryoko. Those like them could easily detect the firearm without the need to search the room. In fact it was possible the IDTE already knew about Ray's last resort if they took an interest in observing him.

Placing the flooring back in an unsuspicious position Ray then got into bed and pulled the covers over him. It had been several months since he inexplicably came here and though how and why eluded him, he no longer cared. He liked it here despite the danger, Haruhi's presence was all that was needed for that. He was just lucky enough to be in the start of the year, meaning Haruhi's adventures would soon become his own. Perhaps if he didn't fear the IDTE he would have joined the Literature Club in order to join the SOS-dan de-facto much like Nagato Yuki. His presence wouldn't have affected Haruhi's decision most likely though still, tomorrow he would be part of the SOS-dan. If memory served, the next thing coming he probably wouldn't be involved in, but if he was, he doesn't know how he would react. All that remains to be seen is if Koizumi reveals things to him and if Haruhi pulls him into closed space instead of Kyon or worse, both of them. Either way right now was not the time for planning or anything, he honestly wasn't planning ahead except when it came to Fujiwara or the elder Mikuru. No amount of planning would protect him from the IDTE though then again, a thought occurred to him. Nagato herself confirmed that he was on that time travel trip, his presence already affecting everything. Since he has foreknowledge and Kyon doesn't, he could secure his safety from the IDTE by taking initiative and helping out Haruhi and using the alias John Smith. Haruhi had said he was familiar, perhaps that worked in his favor.

Soon he no longer wished to dwell on any thoughts, allowing sleep to claim him though still, he did have the advantage of lucid dreaming and as he slept, he was capable of having control of his dreams before becoming entirely unconscious, which meant he could enact possible outcomes and scenarios if he wanted, but right now all he thought about was another dreadful possibility. Asakura Ryoko was still Class President, which meant that if he had attracted too much of Haruhi's attentions, that he would be her prey instead of Kyon.

Indeed that saying echoed in his fading consciousness.

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

Well apparently, he got his wish.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hostile Encounters.

"We pride ourselves of having absolute power over nature. The Rare times we are proven wrong are the hardest times."

* * *

The Following Day

* * *

Waking up and heading to school went without an incident, Haruhi had been overcome by a severe bout of boredom and despite the seats being rearranged Ray was still adjacent to her, able to hear her statement about someone disappearing being interesting. Ray felt a slight chill go through his spine as he knew events were becoming dangerously close to Ryoko's attack and Ray was unsure if Kyon remained her target.

Not long after, his fears were confirmed after finding a note in his locker, Ray knew martial arts and that wouldn't mean much against a TFEI, hell now that he thought about it even if he had managed to sneak the pistol to school it wouldn't have any effect against her, staying alive long enough for Nagato to intervene would be the only way to survive though perhaps Ryoko would be willing to listen to reason.

Deciding to confront Ryoko at school with Nagato in close range rather than ignore the note and risk a confrontation in the seclusion of his own home with Nagato at a distance Ray proceeded to open the door and sure enough, Asakura Ryoko stood there waiting, a smile on her face and under the sunset he could swear that she would be a kind and tender individual if not for his better judgement and foreknowledge.

Ryoko spoke, saying "I was informed that you were not native to our universe and that you knew what I am. I wanted to ask you a question."

Ray replied "If you're going to try and use a metaphor to justify murder then don't bother." Ryoko surprised him and asked a different question, saying "Actually, I wanted to know what would happen if I tried to kill Kyon to provoke a reaction from Haruhi. You've stirred Suzumiya-san's interest but not as much as Kyon has I believe. I do however believe you may end up becoming her primary interest if given time. To my original question, since our lives are fiction to your point of view then you would know the outcome, would I succeed?"

Ray shook his head and replied "No, Nagato would intervene and restrict you to information-only unless needed for some future crisis. Your disappearance however would prompt Haruhi to investigate where you went and why, even going so far as to break into your apartment looking for clues. I know you don't comprehend death so I'll explain it to you. Death is when both your body and your consciousness cease to interact with eachother. You are lucky, your physical terminal can be destroyed and replaced, humans lack the means and form to survive as pure data. We would not just cease to function, we would cease to exist. Perhaps our consciousness would continue to exist incorporeally but we would be unable to interact with the world. I'm not one to believe death is the end and if you want my full beliefs you can just hack into the internet and look up the Catholic faith. But even in that case we won't return to this world. I'm not ready to pass on, there are still things I want to do, things I can do. I may not be able to stand up to you in a fight but I will try, even if it is futile."

Ryoko didn't immediately reply, seemingly in thought before saying "Interesting, I doubt Kyon would have given such a serious response. If what you say is true then all that is needed to provoke a reaction is for me to transfer even if temporarily."

Ray nodded and spoke, saying "I have a question of my own, regarding Fujiwara." Ryoko shook her head and said "No, even though I agree that every action must be taken to preserve Suzumiya-san if I take hostile action against Fujiwara I likely would be stopped by the others. Your information has provided insight on my own capabilities. I can however discreetly assist you with an injection of nanites, they would increase your situational awareness as well as your ability to resist physical injury and even allow you to store a single weapon in digital form and materialize it when necessary."

Ray sighed before saying "Let me guess, to inject the nanites you would either construct an injection device or just bite me." Ryoko nodded and said "It is your choice, some would find the latter method pleasing." Ray shuddered at the thought, he didn't agree with that assessment, especially since a nanite injection would require that she break the skin so he shook his head and said "I agree to the injection but a simple syringe would suffice, years of blood tests due to illnesses during my childhood years has made me used to the sight of needles. I don't have a vampire fetish."

Ryoko pondered the word fetish for a second before making a slight chuckle, bordering on that of a giggle as she materialized a simple syringe filled with a blue fluid and approached Ray who sighed and simply held out his arm as Ryoko injected the nanites intravenously and removed the syringe once the nanites were inside Ray, there was no lingering injury after a second as the nanites began to work quickly though Ray suddenly felt a surge of awareness around him, not quite like a heads up display like in video games but more like simply knowing more about what's around him on a subconscious level, like seeing something that he knows intricately and recalling what it's components are. Ryoko smiled and dematerialized the syringe and opened the door, saying "Thank you for the discussion, it was enlightening."

Ray let out a sigh of relief as Taniguchi walked in, normally to Ray's memory he would have been saying something about forgetting something but this time he was silent, possibly because it was Asakura Ryoko who just walked out and there wasn't a misinterpretable situation.

Taniguchi said "Did you just notice Asakura-san walk by?" Ray nodded and said "She wanted my opinion on something and she seemed satisfied with my answer. I'm heading home." Ray walked past Taniguchi whose facial expression suggested he may have misinterpreted even that simple explanation.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Ray scratched his arm slightly and was hoping the IDTE wasn't able to use these nanites to control him, still if Asakura was going to transfer out in order to provoke a positive response from Haruhi then it was better than her being severely restricted and perhaps this change would give him the time necessary to act in the event Fujiwara went through with his plan, assuming he hasn't changed it.

Heading up to his room again he was met with the sight of the elder Asahina Mikuru, the first intrusion was tolerable but if these became a regular habit of hers Ray would develop a twitch in his upper right eye, especially concerning how her elder self dressed as opposed to her more conservative younger self.

Ray sighed and said "If you're going to make this a habit then at least button the top of your shirt before making the trip. I may be young but my mind isn't like Kyon's. For future reference, considering here I have no history other than my arrival, I am Catholic."

Mikuru sighed and buttoned the top of her shirt more tightly, the look on her face was a combination of embarrassment and annoyance.

Ray walked over to his bed only for Mikuru to speak, saying "If you're looking for your little secret I've already disposed of it." Ray turned to look at her, she made a slight grin which unnerved him, as if she was predicting him. True Ray wanted to be as close to the firearm as possible but he did not intend to use it unless in a case of self defense. Ray sighed and said "That's not my only secret you know." Mikuru nodded and said "I know about your meeting with Asakura Ryoko and what you agreed to. I'm only here to as a simple question. How much of your humanity are you willing to sacrifice to protect one person?"

Ray's eyes shifted, in a way that wasn't discernable by substance but more by feeling, like if he was suddenly hostile in emotion, something that would only set off one's sixth sense, their intuition.

Mikuru patiently awaited an answer and Ray gave her one, saying "That depends, will I be given a good reason to abandon my weaknesses?" Mikuru didn't respond at first, waiting a few seconds before saying "Classified Information." Ray shook his head and said "I don't believe you, that phrase always happens immediately after a question, any delay, any words before it and you are choosing to omit the information of your own free will, not of any behavioral or technological speech restrictions. I don't really consider myself as perceptive as Haruhi but I do know when someone is hiding behind a false face. You want an answer to your question then fine, I'll answer it. No change would be too great a price for Haruhi's safety."

Mikuru sighed and replied "I was afraid of that. History as I know it has yet to change. Put simply, it takes time even for time to change, it flows not as one river but two that eventually intersect, change the contents of one river and the other is unaffected but the river they merge into is changed only at the point of convergence. Before you came along Haruhi lived what you would call a lonely life. She will survive Fujiwara's machinations and even worse situations. By the time the truth is made known to her she will be similar to Sasaki, unwilling to make a change in fear of changing things for the worse. As for you, you are an unknown factor, if you leave this city now you can minimize the potential damage, I will leave you alone or even if you wish, visit regularly."

Ray felt the urge to shudder at the last two words she said which had a change of tone. Kyon had no idea what kind of person Mikuru truly was or perhaps she is the classic example of what happens to the innocent mind when exposed to the darker side of human nature at an early age.

Ray sighed and said "I don't give a damn what future you're from. Also furthermore I'm not interested in you. One, you're too flirty with your outfits, perhaps something retained from Haruhi's antics. Second, I think even in the future there are laws regarding age of consent. Three, my interests are in Suzumiya Haruhi, not you. It is something that cannot be changed by words or actions, from either party. Don't think I can't do a lot of damage to your precious future if I wanted to. You seem so concerned about Haruhi keeping her powers until this convergence point so let me tell you this. What if I succeeded in convincing Haruhi that I was a Shinjin, or somehow convince Sasaki to give her powers to me, or if I found a way to forcibly take them from both, leaving only one individual with absolute power."

Mikuru laughed at his threat, saying "Haruhi is too perceptive, you'd only end up making her realize what she can do earlier than what should be. Sasaki would never agree to give that much power to someone who is willing to undo a potentially blissful future just for one woman. And I don't believe you are capable of killing either Haruhi or Sasaki, since that would be the outcome of any forced transfer and I suspect this is something you were already concerned about."

Ray's facial expression shifted, showing concern but also perception and caution. Ray made a visual survey of Mikuru, her clothes were not indicating any concealed weapon and if anything with the nanites Ryoko gave him she doesn't have a strength advantage though she likely has experience in dealing with people with above normal abilities gifted upon them or perhaps even with dealing with a TFEI or two.

Mikuru let out a slight snicker before saying "Don't be so sure of your loyalty to Haruhi. I know people like you, obsessed fanatics who claim to think of nothing else-"

Ray, like before, lost his temper, dashed forward, faster than he knew he could and slugged Mikuru once in the face, though not seriously injuring it was enough to draw blood and eliminate what balance she had, sending her on the floor.

Ray shouted, saying "You don't know me. I admit I'm not the model Catholic, all men have some sins. But don't you dare insinuate that I see Haruhi in that manner! I'm not a perverted fanboy thinking about his 'next conquest' or meeting some unattainable fantasy. Haruhi's decisions are her own and truthfully I seriously doubt she would be interested in anyone yet alone me. I'll warn you here and now, just like what I told that sneering bastard. If you do anything to threaten Haruhi, I'll kill you. I don't care if I have to do it with my bare hands. I don't know what turned you into what you are now but I certainly don't get hostile impressions from your younger self."

Mikuru rubbed her mouth to remove the small amount of blood that was released and said softly but sternly "At one point I trusted someone to keep me safe, only for that person to be the one to harm me. Maybe I don't know anything about you but you don't know anything of me either."

Ray replied "Then perhaps you'll get lucky, Maybe whatever trauma that changed you won't happen. Perhaps I'll change that, perhaps things would be better off with me in the mix, changing the contents of the river. I don't hate you, not anymore. Now I just pity you."

Mikuru didn't reply, merely pressing her left index finger against her right palm, making her disappear in the same manner Fujiwara did and how she did before. Ray looked as his hand afterward, not a scratch and he hit her full force, it should at least have strained the wrist since he wasn't of strong build to begin with, even with routine exercise.

A plethora of medical complications were gone in an instant, thanks to Ryoko's nanites though Ray couldn't help but wonder if he was going to regret whatever would be needed to keep Haruhi safe. This convergence is likely Fujiwara's Attempt to kill Haruhi. Another thing concerned him, Mikuru just confirmed a suspicion that he voiced in several fanfictions before he was pulled into this world.

No matter what the outcome of Fujiwara's intentions, be it power transfer or failure to act, Haruhi's death is in his intentions.

Ray tried but couldn't sleep easily, not so much as because of the intrusions to his home but because of the revelations that keep happening to him. Even Kyon has the better role, he's still ignorant to the darker side of the conspiracy. Perhaps Haruhi is the one who pulled him here, perhaps she looked back at her life and regretted the loneliness Mikuru mentioned and added a slider into her life, mentioning that one fact and proving it was in Ray's ability. Do enough searching in the records and Haruhi would easily realize that to the records Ray has only been in this world for half a year or so. Sliders was mentioned by her younger self when she drew the picture, furthermore Ray could easily explain that situation and since she never mentioned the truth of it, mentioning Kyon and Mikuru, possibly taking a gamble and assuming he was there as well would easily convince her he wasn't an ordinary human. The nanites alone meet that criteria.

Eventually falling into sleep Ray brushed off that course of action. True it would be the most likely way to pique Haruhi's interest but she would only be interested in what he is, not who he is.

* * *

Time passed and Ryoko seemed to have transferred out, as expected this had the SOS-dan chasing it's tail until eventually Haruhi slipped back into a bored state

One day Ray remained in the clubroom, reading a science fiction novel or rather one of Yuki's books out of boredom. Kyon walked in and seemed different with his facial expression, Koizumi followed in as well, his obviously forced smile present as he closed the door and sat opposite of Ray, saying "I believe we need to discuss something. Would you care to join me on a small trip Ray?".

Ray shook his head and said "If this is about Haruhi, I already know." Ray's response surprised both Koizmui and Kyon as Koizumi said "If so then I wish to ask what your intentions are regarding Suzumiya-san." Ray waved his right hand in a shooing motion, saying "I have no ill intentions towards her if that's what your worried about. If anything I'd be the first to step up against anyone who did."

Kyon spoke, saying "Exactly what are you then, nobody surrounding themselves around Haruhi is a normal person." Ray shook his head and replied "Except for you and I. We are both ordinary humans Kyon. Sure my circumstances are abnormal but other then that I am human. I have no ambitions regarding Haruhi's abilities and I am not with any group. I was involuntarily pulled into this universe from my own. As far as I was concerned beforehand all of this was fiction, the imagination of someone else's mind. In simpler terms I guess you could say I'm a slider. Truth be told I don't know how or why I'm here but most of my deductions point to Haruhi being the cause somehow. I know the possible futures up to a year ahead and I know the events of the past. I've already altered several outcomes and some things seem to be happening later or sooner than they should have. Whether this is because of my presence or because this universe isn't the exact same one as what I've seen and read I cannot say."

Koizumi seemed to accept Ray's response and said "Well, I will say this, Haruhi has indeed taken an interest in you. If what you've said is true then I see no need to explain myself or the organization I belong to. I would appreciate if you could warn us about any difficulties." Ray pondered telling Koizumi about future events but decided not to and replied "Nothing of immediate concern. A few awkward situations here and there but nothing life threatening. Perhaps a bout of closed space or two and I assume you've shown Kyon proof of the conspiracy, I took away the earlier opportunity from him but in the end I think watching Celestials get destroyed is better than being attacked with a knife by someone with superhuman abilities."

Kyon stared slightly in disbelief whilst Koizumi seemed unmoved by the statement.

Not much else happened after that conversation and hours later it seemed Haruhi's boredom began to persist as she decided to head home early and the rest of the brigade soon followed suit, heading home with nothing else to do.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

The last three days had been seemingly normal for Ray, though when something is normal it means something is abnormal whenever the SOS-dan is concerned and soon enough another note appeared in Ray's locker.

Ray sighed as he read it and placed it in his pocket, ordinarily he wouldn't mind Haruhi shifting focus to him but if this means he will be in closed space for a while then it might be problematic since, in point of fact, he is a different individual than Kyon.

Pondering several trivial things Ray opened the door to the SOS-dan clubroom and there stood the elder Asahina once more.

This time the top of her shirt was buttoned appropriately but both seemed bitter at eachother in their looks. Ray sighed and said "I'm going to assume Haruhi is about to pull me into closed space." Mikuru shook her head and said "If only it were so simple. Our disagreements aside I'm here to warn you about something different. I've been going over all the possibilities and sadly there is the chance that the person you know as Fujiwara may succeed in what he aims to do. The only reason is because of you, an unknown factor. If you had been here longer I would have been able to gather enough information about you to properly calculate the variables but-" Ray interrupted her, saying "If you want to preserve Haruhi's life as I do, just tell me how to take down Konou Suyou. Otherwise I'll have to take the next opportunity around Fujiwara. Your warning and the last visit you paid me has told me only one thing. He is dead set on this path and the only way to stop him without engaging Suyou is to kill him."

Mikuru stared at Ray, she didn't expect him to be willing to take another man's life even in an extreme situation, again his short presence makes it nearly impossible to predict his actions, perhaps she needed to think simpler, perhaps he simply was, and is willing to protect Haruhi by any means necessary. Since he was taking a pragmatic approach to the situation then Mikuru would have to treat him that way.

She spoke, saying "What you have isn't enough to strike down a TFEI easily. If this was all fiction to you then you know Suyou is capable of processing and reacting to threats faster than light. Your only option would be to subdue Fujiwara." Ray sighed and said "Subdue, if possible. But if your TPDDs are implanted then that can only be done with lethal force."

Mikuru stared for a moment, he was as perceptive as Haruhi in some instances, noticing what she did to activate the TPDD and deducing it's location and form.

Ray spoke once more, saying "Unless you take direct action and apprehend him and tear the thing out, I will have no choice. It might be better this way for him, since it's either me or Koizumi that does the deed. Sure this is all a year in advance, for now I'll just have to worry about stupid trivial things including a temporal loop, Haruhi's increased antics and such but still. If I don't mentally prepare myself for what is necces-"

Mikuru interrupted, saying "You're right. I can't be an idealist in this situation. If you're taking a pragmatic approach, then so must I." Ray stiffened himself and darted at Mikuru immediately as she materialized a firearm, the same advantage Ryoko gave him must be available to mankind in the future. Ray easily disarmed Mikuru of the sidearm, ironically the same weapon that Ray had acquired, she didn't dispose of it, she took it.

Ray stored the weapon in his own nanite network and quickly ducked and sweeped his leg to catch Mikuru off balance and said "Run, because if you ever attack me in a secluded place, I'll kill you. If I change history then perhaps you won't be dead but then again, if Fujiwara is from a time no longer applicable then I must assume he is a temporal enigma. I'd explain all my theories but I doubt you'd care or understand. You are very lucky that both your younger self is in the SOS-dan and that I believe you can still be saved, otherwise I'd end this before it begins."

Mikuru was about to get up when Ray slammed his foot down, hard, on her knee. Mikuru wanted to scream but it seemed something stopped her from screaming, Ray was certain he broke her leg, he could hear the crack and felt the joint breaking under his foot's strength which surprised him. He was intending to break it but didn't believe how easy it happened, the nanites Ryoko gave him may be more than just healing and awareness which means he'll have to gauge what he can do physically later, see how strong and how much stamina he possesses but those trials will have to wait.

Mikuru barely activated her TPDD, Ray could tell based on her face how much pain she was in, beyond anything he had ever experienced but now it was clear to her that he was not going to just lie down and die.

Nagato walked in a minute later and merely acknowledged Ray's presence as he sat down on a chair and pondered the future, this experience has changed from being a dream, to being a nightmare. He was becoming something different and it wasn't anything related to the nanites. Mikuru's statement four days ago wasn't about physical changes likely, but rather concern on mental changes. It terrified him almost as much as the thought of Haruhi losing control of her powers.

Almost...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
